


Variations of the Color Red

by ClassicTeapot



Category: Naruto, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cookie Cat, F/M, Friendship, Rose and Itachi are a little lonely, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicTeapot/pseuds/ClassicTeapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two departed souls meet within the pearly comforting gates of heaven. Rose knew little about ninja and Itachi had never met a being so tall and beautiful in his entire existence. Somewhere where the green forest of Itachi’s home and the pink floral oasis of Rose’s pool together, these two find companionship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations of the Color Red

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a very odd pairing but it’s this way because Rose Quartz is my favorite character~ It used to be Itachi… sorry bro you got bumped back to #2, and I figured, since they’re both dead, why the heck not! I doubt really anyone will read this haha, this is more for me. And sorry if Itachi’s really oc, he’s hard for me to write, unless he’s being devilish heh. Geese this is what a teenage brain does to you…
> 
> Enjoy

He noticed them just after the freeze of the previous season had ended. Itachi was given a home in his death, a pleasant and spacious forest, just like the woods he resided in his youth. This landscape was the most comforting for him and he was always contented to leave his small secluded home in the morning to train his body and to return in peace with the day feel to night. 

Itachi knows he’s dead and doesn’t necessarily understand how the seasons or realities that exists within the afterlife work, but he tries not to think on it so often. He walks on the fresh grass, starting to spring after the frost’s departure, and looks curiously at the seven rose petals that blew gently down a beaten path he seems to have never noticed before. 

He was too curious to resist.

Itachi didn’t meet very often with the diseased, there being a few of Minato, his parents, when they drop over, and a few other ninja whose company he cared for. Time was a difficult thing to grasp in the afterlife and to Itachi it felt like months since the last time he’s had any interaction with another being. The path was beaten but was curiously held more life; with wildflowers, dancing softly around his feet. 

The walk was long but pleasant. His brows rose a fraction to his hairline in surprise when he started to notice a change in vegetation colors. The grass gradually turned lighter and more blue, turning then into a light purple, then finally settling to a rose pink and he walked further into another territory. The trees did the same, but more suddenly changing from green maples to pink blossom trees. 

It obviously had to have been another person’s home, a very interesting one at that because Itachi couldn’t remember ever seeing a place with pink grass and trees in his life. And this was the imagery setting this person felt the most comfortable in, curiously enough. 

A small gust of petal filled wind blew past his side and he had to brush his hair out of his eye and pink out more rose petals that seemed to just litter the place. Eventually he came across a large tree, unlike the others. The way it sat made it look just like a cherry blossom tree. It wasn’t though, the petals being way too large and somehow seemed to look more vibrantly pink than any sakura could manage. He saw a figure on the other side of the trunk from where he was facing.

He could tell it as a woman, a big woman at that. She had huge curls of pink hair that flew down her back and a shapely figure that fit into a flattering white strapless dress. Itachi never was really one that could say he spent his time admiring people’s figures. In his teen years he was rouge ninja and didn’t have time for hormones or feelings. He adapted his mind so that things just were. But now in the moment, he couldn’t deny the pulse rising appreciation that he is likely looking at the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. 

When he came further into view around the side curve of the tree the woman startled. She was reading a book that is sitting in her lap but looked up quickly to give Itachi the once over. “Hello,” she said with a surprise look on her face. 

“Good afternoon mame” he said politely with a small bow. She slowly stood up to her full height, easily dwarfing Itachi by at least two extra feet. 

“I’ve never seen you before” she said easily with a smile on her lips as well as in her eyes, “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Rose Quartz and this is my home.” She offered her hand to Itachi, which he accepted in a daze, not quite used to making skin to skin contact in his time being here. Uchihas weren’t very touchy after all. His eyes couldn’t help but to lock on a star-cut in her dress, where a huge pink jewel rested in place of her belly button.

“Itachi Uchiha. You’re home is lovely. I was following a few rose petals that drifted into my own territory and discovered this place.” Itachi glanced to the tree. “I am very sorry if I am disturbing you, you were in the middle of reading.”

“Oh it’s fine!” she waved her hand grinning widely, “I’m almost done with it anyways. It’s called The Little Prince, my son had this book and his backpack and I was so curious what it was he was reading. Lucky enough for me, Poof! The book just appeared on my bed out of the blue one day. I haven’t been able to set it down…” she looks at the book tenderly and Itachi is a little shaken. He wasn’t expecting she had a son. He wondered if he was dead or in the world of the living like his brother. He checks on him from time to time too.

He didn’t want to be rude by invasivly asking questions, especially after just meeting Rose and she was being so kind to him. He glanced at the novel sitting on the pink grass as asked, “What is your book about?”

“Oh, it’s about how an airplane pilot, that crashed in a desert on earth, befriends a young prince of another planet. He’s trying to get back home and apparently the story holds a lot about the nature of people. It is really very interesting.” 

Itachi nodded his head in interest but had no idea what an airplane was and how a pilot could command it. He knows he showed nothing on his face that expressed his confusion but the woman seemed to figure it out anyways, laughing at him with good nature. “It’s alright! I honestly have no idea what most of these things are that are mentioned in this book. I’m not from the same culture so it gets confusing.” She gestured to her abandoned spot under the rose petal tree, “Would you perhaps like to sit down and let me read to you? I have snacks?”

Rose watched him with an expectant and pleased expression on her face. He felt so comfortable around her, he could just tell she wouldn’t hurt him- not that it would matter much because he was already dead. For the sake of not having interaction with another person in a long while and as well for the company of a beautiful woman, Itachi gave a small smile and nodded his head, settling down beside rose when they walked back under the tree. 

She offered him a ‘cookie cat’, a cold ice cream treat on a tray he somehow hadn’t noticed before.

Rose started reading, going back to the first chapter for Itachi’s sake- She didn’t mind at all! And let her beautiful voice take him away into a land he found curiously not so different than his own. 

“I would put myself on his level and talk about bridge and golf and politics and neckties.” Itachi’s brows scrunched in confusion at the words he didn’t understand. Golf? Neckties? Rose chuckled when she noticed his expression. “Yes, I’m also not too sure what most of these things are but it’s not so bad when you fill in the blanks with imagination.”

He looked at her perplexed, wondering how someone could be so simple and joyful in the afterlife. He wondered about her past, if she had lived an easy and carefree life on earth and it carried on to the person she was today. Or if she had a darker past like himself, but somehow managed to stay light and true to her good nature despite it all.

Her voice was just so magnificent. Itachi already knows he could spend hours just listening to her talk and that’s says a lot, considering he’s a prickly Uchiha. It was peaceful here. He’s used to the deep green wooded forests with his small traditional house he lives in. The looming trees cannot compare to the open aired view of a pink sky that gave beams of yellow light peaking between several fluffy floating clouds. It looked like a fantasy paradise.

“Itachi?” He turned to look at Rose who was giving him a curious look. “If you live directly next to me, how come we’ve never met before? I been here for, well what feels like forever, but we’ve never run across each other. Why?”

Itachi couldn’t really say. The way things work in the afterlife are very mysterious and nothing seemed to happen without reason. “Perhaps now was just the time our souls were to cross paths.” He smiled at her lightly, “You are a pretty amazing person, I’m happy to have met you.”

Woah, that comment made Rose have starts in her eye. No like literally, it was as if the pink environment beamed light directly in her eyes that gave off a reflection of two perfect stars on her irises. He was fascinated. “Oh that’s incredible! That’s so sweet to imagine fate aligning itself like this.” She grasped her hands together in delight.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you?” Her eyes widened with surprise, but she was used to humans asking her the same question on earth. “Well, I’m a crystal gem.” She rose to her full height, towering over him, and offered her hand to help him stand up. “I come from Home world, a place of gems just like myself, but I don’t consider that to be my home. The earth is my home.” How it’s possible for someone to look so fond but sad at the same time escapes him. 

“I have a feeling that your version of the earth and my own are very different” he started.

“Hmm, yes that might be true,” now curiously glancing him over with her eyes, taking in his simple training outfit of a mesh shirt and ninja sandal shoes. “Well, since we’re neighbors, would you like for me to show you some of my planet, and vise versa?” She smiled at him warmly and he looked up to her large frame and couldn’t deny the quickening pulse under his skin. 

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think so far!
> 
> I’ll update soon. 
> 
> Leave me a comment/Kudos if you can! Thanks for reading


End file.
